Me van a volver loco
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Manny busca desesperado a Frida...


Hola a todos. Bueno, primero, perdonen que casi no he publicado, pero he estado enferma y muy ocupada con la escuela. Segundo, perdón por detener otra ves el fic de Lenore, pero, tenía esta idea en la cabeza, así que tenía que sacarla.

**Me van a volver loco**

-día duro ¿no Manny?

-y que lo digas Frida, pelear contra Sartana, la Cuervo, el Oso y Siniestro, en un solo día, es demasiado para mí solo… decía el moreno de 14 años completamente agotado.

-lo siento Manny, me gustaría poder ayudarte más…

-está bien Frida, con que tú estés a salvo, yo estoy feliz…

-¿Qué?

-… nada, jejeje… el cansancio, no sé lo que dije… -ambos se sonrojan nerviosos, un poco más tarde se va cada uno a su casa.

Sábado por la mañana, Manny va a buscar a Frida a su casa para ver si quiere salir con él a jugar videojuegos y a ver una película, pero al llegar a su casa, Carmela le dice con lágrimas en los ojos que no está y cierra la puerta, dejando a Manny preocupado:

-¿en donde estarás Frida? ¿Te habrá pasado algo?... ¡es cierto! Alguno de los súper villanos con los que peleé ayer debe haberla capturado… -Manny se transforma –te encontraré Frida, no importa lo que me pase ¡juro que lo haré!

Y con esa determinación, El Tigre fue buscando a los villanos con los que se enfrentó el día anterior, comenzando con Siniestro, que lo atacó en la escuela.

Luego de una corta batalla con él, lo atrapó con sus garras:

-¡dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Frida?!

--tonto coyote, yo no sé en donde está la diosa de cabellos azules es decir tu "amiguita"…

-grrr ¡Frida no es mi "amiguita"!

Manny arrojó a Siniestro tan lejos como pudo para ir en busca del Oso; su batalla con él no le llevó ni 5 minutos, fue una de las más fáciles que pudo librar:

-¡entrégame a Frida ahora!

-¡yo no sé en donde está "tu chica", bato!

-¡Frida no es "mi chica", solo somos amigos!

Con una cuerda que se encontró, Manny amarró al Oso y lo entregó a la policía para ir en busca de su tercer oponente, ahora temiendo lo peor: solo le quedaban dos opciones, Sartana y la Cuervo. Manny rogaba que su búsqueda terminara con Cuervo, ya que si Frida estaba en manos de Sartana de los Muertos, él no sabía de lo que ella sería capaz de hacerle a su querida Frida -… ¡uhm!... haré como que no pensé eso de "querida" y "Frida" en la misma oración… fue solo porque somos amigos y me tiene preocupado, sí, eso…

Ya con la Cuervo, ni tiempo le dio a la chica de decirle algo, de inmediato golpeó su puño contra el suelo, trataba de darle a Cuervo, pero esta lo esquivó; la batalla con ella duró un poco más que con los anteriores, pero el moreno logró detenerla aprisionándola contra la pared:

-¡respóndeme de una buena vez, ¿en donde está Frida?!

-¡y yo como quieres que sepa a donde va ella cuando no se están coqueteando mutuamente, tonto!

Zoe usa sus piernas para empujarlo y liberarse, luego activa sus jet alas dispuesta a escapar, pero el coraje de Manny por el comentario de Zoe acerca de que siempre se andaban coqueteando hizo que el chico, de una sola envestida con sus garras, hiciera pedazos las jet alas de Cuervo; cuando ella cae al suelo, él se le acerca de manera amenazante, justo cuando ella iba a llamar a su madre y a su abuela, él la toma por el cuello de su traje, le arrebata el comunicador de su muñeca y lo rompe frente a sus ojos, luego, con el puño que sostenía el comunicador roto, alistó una de sus garras contra el mentón de la muchacha y la amenaza:

-escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, Frida es mi mejor amiga, no es mi novia, yo no ando coqueteando con ella, ni presumo frente a ella para tratar de conquistarla, y si lo hiciera, ese no es problema de nadie mas que de ella y mío ¿entendido?, pero déjame decirte algo: ya me cansé de que cada vez que nos enfrentamos se te ocurre tratar de dispararle, si te atreves a molestarla de nuevo, o a tocarle un solo cabello, te juro que te voy a romper algo más que solo tus tontas alas ¡¿entendiste?! –dicho esto la suelta de golpe y le arroja frente a ella su comunicador roto.

-s… s-sí… -dijo Cuervo en apenas un hilo de voz, nunca en su vida El Tigre le había dado tanto miedo como ahora…

Manny estaba ya frustrado, molesto, y sumamente preocupado, Frida no aparecía, y ya tenía tres horas buscándola; su última esperanza era donde Sartana de los Muertos, rogando aun que su adorada Frida estuviera con vida… ok, ahora sí estaba consiente de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, pero de algún modo, ya no le importaba, solo quería tener a Frida entre sus brazos y fingir que todo esto era una pesadilla…

Al llegar al escondite de Sartana, tiró la puerta de un patadón que estremeció todo el lugar, al dispersarse el humo, él encaró a Sartana:

-¡Sartana, ¿en donde está Frida?!

--vaya, El Tigre, ¿has perdido a la pequeña de pelo azul? –dice ella burlona.

-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos ¡¿en donde está Frida?!

-¿tanto te interesa estar con ella que tú mismo te has metido en la boca del lobo chiquillo tonto?

-¡¡entrégame a Frida ahora!! –con este grito se lanza al ataque, pero Sartana lo esquiva y dispara el poderoso rayo de su guitarra mística contra él, haciéndolo que choque contra la pared.

-jajaja, controla tus ansias, chico enamorado…

-¿a- q-qué te refieres?- pregunta Manny débilmente mientras trata de levantarse.

-tu carácter niño tu carácter; ese sentimiento tuyo por la chica de cabello azul es lo que te llevará a la perdición, jajajajaja…

-¡grrrrr ¿y que si me gusta Frida? Si me ella gusta es problema de ustedes!

-¡oye Tigre!

-¿Django?

-hola a ti también. ¿Sabes? Tu "novia" no está aquí, pero… -Django prepara su guitarra y le apunta a Manny -… dale un saludo de mi parte a ese bombón de chica cuando la veas…

Dicho esto, Django y Sartana atacan juntos creando una gran explosión que deja a Manny inconsciente; El Tigre despierta adolorido y malherido en el parque de la ciudad:

-(suspira y se sienta) Frida ¿Dónde estás?... jm, es increíble, todos dicen que somos novios, se han dado cuenta de que nos la pasamos flirteando el uno con el otro, y de que siempre presumo frente a ti… ¿será que, en realidad sí me gustas como algo más?

-¿Manny? –él voltea y la ve allí, iluminada por la luz del sol. Solo podía sentir como le hervía la sangre y su corazón se aceleraba mientras se sonrojaba de verla, estaba en trance mirándola, y susurró algo que ella escuchó, pero no lo entendió:

-… la diosa de cabellos azules…

-que soy ¿qué?

-¡ah! Eh nada, jujuju…

-oye, ¿Qué te pasó?

-a mí, ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿En donde estabas?

-con tu mamá en la biblioteca de la escuela, ayer quedamos de vernos allá ¿recuerdas?

_**Flashback**_

_**-nos encontramos en la biblioteca de la escuela mañana temprano ¿de acuerdo Frida?**_

_**-de acuerdo Manny…**_

_**Flashback end.**_

-y ¿Qué te pasó?

-nada, solo peleaba contra Oso, Siniestro, Cuervo y Sartana, otra vez…

-¿Por qué?

-porque… porque, creí que te habían capturado…

-¿peleaste contra todos ellos… por mí?

-… sí… -responde muy sonrojado y frotándose el brazo derecho.

-aww Manny, mi héroe… -Manny estaba sorprendido, Frida se arrojó a sus brazos de Manny, ella estaba allí, abrazándolo, llenándolo de besos en el rostro y los labios, jugando con sus orejas y pasando la punta de sus dedos por el cuello y el mentón del moreno por debajo de su bandana para hacerlo ronronear… él solo se estaba dejando llevar, en verdad, ya era más que evidente, ellos dos tenían algo más que solo amistad…

Tal ves los villanos hoy lo hicieron enfadar al decirle que Frida era su novia, pero algo en su mente estaba ya muy claro:

-tal ves no sea tan malo que piensen que es mi "amiguita"…

**Fin**

Esto es todo por hoy, no crean que este es mi último fic de El Tigre, de hecho, tengo otros varios en mente. También trataré de terminar el de DP y el de Lenore pronto.

Se cuidan.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
